


The first morning of all to follow

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: .
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	The first morning of all to follow




End file.
